Brydd Hjarta
male jörmung human sorcerer 3 CG medium humanoid (human, dragonblood) Init '''+2; '''Senses '''listen +0, spot +0 '''Languages '''common, ancient, giant, dwarven ---- '''AC 12 (+2 Dex), touch 12, flat-footed 10 HP 16 (3d6+3) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +5 ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee +1 Ranged +3 Base Atk +1; Grapple +1 Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 3): 0th (6/day)—[https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/detect-magic--2489/ detect magic], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/mending--2842/ mending], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/prestidigitation--2901/ prestidigitation], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/read-magic--2511/ read magic], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/resistance--2358/ resistance] 1st (6/day)—[https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/comprehend-languages--2482/ comprehend languages], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/mage-armor--2405/ mage armor], [https://dndtools.net/spells/complete-arcane--55/orb-of-acid-lesser--463/ orb of fire, lesser], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/true-strike--2521/ true strike] Spell-like Abilities (CL 3): 1/day—[https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/shield--2364/ shield] ---- Abilities Str 11, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 17 Feats: Draconic Bloodline, Eschew Material, Extend Spell, Iron Will, Arcane Preparation Skills: Appraise +3, Balance +4, Bluff +6, Climb +0, Concentration +4, Craft +3, Diplomacy +3, Disguise +5, Escape Artist +2, Forgery +3, Gather Information +3, Heal +0, Hide +2, Intimidate +3, Jump +2, Knowledge (Arcana) +9, Listen +0, Move Silently +2, Perform +3, Ride +2, Search +3, Sense Motive +0, Spellcraft +11, Spot +0, Survival +0, Swim +1, Tumble +8, UMD +9, Use Rope +2, Wilderness Lore +0 Possessions: Two Clubs (Iron), Longspear (Bronze), Sack (Waterskin, Rations, Bedroll, Torchs), Peasant's Clothes, Modest Ring Mythweaver Sheet: TBD. ---- What is the physical description of you character (height, weight, hair, eyes etc.)? Just over 6' tall, robust build at just under 200 lbs. Hair is thin and a light brown, eyes appear to be a light green, almost yellow, although hard to tell because he has dark eye paint. Those that have been around him a while will see that it never washes off, and he is never seen putting it on, so probably a tattoo. Especially given that the rest of his body is covered in a variety of other tattoos. What is your personal storyline goal for your character? Brydd will always be driven in part by his tough upbringing, and so having wealth and ensuring he is not starving, suffering, etc. is always on his mind. In your own words describe the personality of your character: Brydd typically comes across as a bit aloof, dismissive, sometimes even mocking of others. However, he would help someone in need, and sympathizes with the less fortunate, having been there himself. In cases where action is called for, he won't hesitate, as that is part of how he has survived this long. How does your character deal with conflict and change? Change is no big deal...story of his life. Conflict is dealt with decisively. Brydd knows it's often less costly to negotiate or bluff your way out of potential conflict, but when it becomes clear that isn't an option, he will resort to conflict, and even initiate it once he believes it's inevitable in order to get the drop on his opponents. Who else is important in your character's life? Brydd would like to know where his sister is, and that she's alright. His female companion, Iona, is probably the person closest to him. How old is your character? Early 20s. Are your parents still alive? No, they died when I was 7 years old. Who raised you after your parents died? I did, through my talents and wits. Do you have any siblings? An older sister, Eydis. No idea where she is, haven't seen her in years. Is your character married? No. He has a female companion of sorts, Iona, who lives a similarly tough life to him. He sees her off and on, but sometimes it's months between visits. He provides for her where he can. Does your character have children? No. What social class is your character from? Low. He's clanless. How did your character get started in their chosen class? Natural arcane ability was very strong from an early age. Brydd has made his way in life mostly on the strength of those raw skills, oftentimes selling his basic spellcasting services. Does your character have any significant personal items? No. Is your character religious? The gods exist, and interacting with them through prayer, sacrifices, etc. is just something one can do. Brydd sees them as powerful beings in the world, without any divine reverence or fervor beyond the practicality of living. He is sort of dismissive of their politics and issues, but respectful nonetheless. Is your character guided by a prophecy? No. He believes in the main prophecies of our culture, i.e. about the coming of Ragnorak. But none guide him personally. What is your character’s view on magic? I'm lucky I'm good at it. I probably would not have survived up to now without it. It certainly seems to be one of the most powerful things around to him, although his understanding of that sentiment is fairly shallow at this point. Has your character ever served in the military? No. Has your character ever had a profession? No. How did your character meet his current adventuring companions? In the course of selling his arcane services ad hoc, he was hired by [https://sundaysigil.fandom.com/wiki/Esbj%C3%B6rn_Sigvardson Esbjörn Sigvardson]'s father many times, mostly to help Esbjörn attend to his tasks. This meant providing arcane protection to him, serving as translator or messenger when needed, and employing his strong negotiation and persuasive capabilities. During many years of this intermittent work, Esbjörn and Brydd have become friendly, respectful, and trusting of each other. Has your character ever crossed anyone? Brydd thinks that it is usually not a good idea to ruin your reputation, but it has probably happened a few times... Does your character have any enemies? Not so much. He generally has contempt for many things, including proper Seron culture, the One God, the old gods, etc. But no nemeses. How important is the accumulation of wealth? Important. It's the means to comfort and a good life. If your character died tomorrow what would they be remembered for? Nothing...just a low-life clanless guy who had some minor talents with the arcane that he sold. Additional info: ---- Category:Viking